


Prelude

by janus_74 (tanner)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/pseuds/janus_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if their first kiss was before 'Jackie Bags Hyde' and we never knew about it?  An add-on ending to the Season 2 Halloween episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this was originally posted, at least 6 or 7 years ago, but it was for a Halloween fic exchange for Psycurl. I've made a couple of edits to the original work.

Jackie was still seething as she looked into what seemed like the millionth old dirty classroom. Stupid Hyde, she spent a lot of time trying to hide that hideous middle name, and in a span of half and hour he undid everything she worked so hard to achieve. Who names their poor girl Bulah? Certainly not a parent who hopes to have a popular cheerleader for a child.

She tried to ignore the wind as it whistled through the broken windows that lined the old school hallway. Was it a right then a left? Who could tell when everything was half burned and covered in a layer of dirt? Taking a resolute breath she turned left and started down the dark hall.

She rounded another corner, only to come up against another unfamiliar corridor. Common sense told her to turn back and try and find her way out, but she was sure she left behind the 'Perfectly Pink' lipgloss that Daddy brought back from New York, and you couldn't find it in a backwater town like Point Place. Besides, if she was gone long enough Michael would come and rescue her.

With that thought she resumed looking into the empty classrooms and offices that made up the old school. After more minutes of searching things started to look vaguely familiar. She turned into a classroom, confident she had found the right room. A slight movement in the darkness startled her and she fought to suppress a scream.

Hyde was reclined in an ancient wood chair reading a magazine by the light of a small flashlight, his worn boots propped up on the desk in a gesture of indifference. At the sound of her entrance he paused just long enough to give her an apathetic look and then resumed his reading.

Jackie took a breath and tried to control her racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

He flipped a page before replying. "Kelso, in a rare act of concern, wondered where you went. Then, he got lost and Forman and I came to look for both of you." Hyde sighed and pushed away from the old desk. "And now that I've found you, I'm outta here." He gave her a slight nod and brushed past her, intent on walking out of the classroom.

"Wait. Hyde!"

He looked back at her expectantly.

"You can't just leave me here."

"Yes I can."

She gave him a look, "But you won't."

He tucked his hands in his coat pockets. "Let's test that theory," he said, turned on his heel and walked out into the hallway.

Her jaw dropped when she realized he was serious, and she quickly started out into the hallway. Her boots clicked a quick tattoo as she hurried to catch up to him.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Because I don't like you," he said simply.

She looked aghast, "But I'm pretty and popular."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, "And yet, that doesn't change my mind." He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Bulah."

Jackie swatted him on the chest. "I can't believe you told."

"Well…yeah. What'd you expect?"

"That you could keep you're big mouth shut."

"Oh, just like you did with Forman, huh?"

"What?" she looked confused for a second. "That you kissed Donna?…come on Hyde, if Donna was such a good girlfriend she would have told him herself."

"Well now I have to deal with Forman and his newly twisted panties. So…thanks."

"You need to raise your standards. I mean Donna, come on. Out of all of the girls in Point Place you choose her?"

His eyes lit up with a sudden understanding. "You can't stand it. Little Miss Rich Girl, comes in second to someone like Donna. Must hurt to take you down a notch or two."

"Or it shows how little taste you really do have." She retorted.

He chuckled at her attempt to hide the truth. "Trust me, if you were in her position you wouldn't tell either." 

She snorted ungracefully. "You wish."

"Fine." He grumbled and reached out to cup the back of her neck. He grinned devilishly as her eyes grew wide and she tried to resist his not-so-subtle hint. With two small stumbling steps she was brushing up against him, hands splayed against his chest. She made a small effort to push away, but stopped short when she felt his other hand sneak along the waistband of her pants and pulled her closer towards him.

Their eyes locked and neither moved for what seemed like hours. Slowly, the triumphant smile faded from his face and was replaced with a look that she had never seen from him before. His gaze was intent, penetrating. She almost felt like he was searching the depths of her soul.

Her heart raced. Warm breath tickled the side of her jaw and she attempted to hide the shiver that ran through her body. This wasn't supposed to happen, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make her traitorous arms push him away. Even the rational side of her brain shut down and she found herself leaning into his embrace.

The first touch of his lips against hers sent a shock wave through her body and she had to admit he was a better kisser than every guy before him. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn’t give in, but he seemed to know what it would take to break through her defences and make her body shudder. In the end, she wound her arms around his neck and let herself fall deep into the kiss.

Seconds that seemed like minutes passed. Somewhere in the distance she heard Michael calling her name and she couldn't help groan in frustration. 

Too soon. 

Not enough time. 

She deepened the kiss for a few frantic seconds, letting the sensations burn into her memory but Hyde took the initiative and broke away first, giving her a firm look.

"That won't happen again."

"Because of Michael?" she asked, slightly breathless and, aware the footsteps were coming closer, she ran her hands over her hair to straighten away any evidence.

Hyde fingered the fringe of her poncho, "Because I still hate you." He smirked and stepped back just as Kelso turned the corner. 

"Found your girlfriend for you." Hyde said and punched Kelso in the shoulder.

Keslo grabbed his upper arm, his mouth open in astonishment. "Damn Hyde!"

"That's for not buying us beer." He said pointedly and pushed passed Kelso into the recess of the dimly lit hallway.

Jackie watched the retreating figure and when he rounded the corner Kelso pulled her into a hug. She wound her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his jacket. As she willed her heart to start beating normally she told herself now wasn't the right time to tell him about what happened with Hyde. 

But she would. 

Absolutely she would.

…someday.


End file.
